New Found Problems
by the avid fangirl
Summary: Claire and Shane are back from their honeymoon but Claire is having second thoughts about their relationship. Whenever Claire goes to the lab for some reason she can't stand to see Myrnin and Jessie together and Myrnin seems to not be over his jealousy of Shane. New problems are discovered and a old foe is back to take over Morganville.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again everyone this is going to be a story I'm going to trying out and I'm going to see where it will lead. This is going to take place after Claire and Shane's honeymoon. This will be a MyrninxClaire story so if you don't like the pairing don't read or maybe you'll like it even if you don't like the pairing. I will continue this story upon request. P.S The italicized parts will be Claire's thoughts to her self**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Morganville Vampires or any characters in the story**

* * *

Claire had finally returned from her honeymoon with Shane. He had taken her to a small town on the coast of California. It had been a blissful week but of course all good things must come to an end. She now had to finish her schooling and go back to work with Myrnin.

Not that she didn't enjoy working for Myrnin she just wanted time away from vampires and all the stress of someone always trying to kill you. Speaking of Myrnin Claire wondered how him and Jessie were getting along. She hoped that he would finally be over his what seem like to her was jealousy of Shane. Even Claire could tell at time that he had stronger feelings for her than just friends. But Claire knew he would never act upon his feelings.

As Claire thought about these things she had been on her way to Myrnin's lab. Claire couldn't help herself but she missed his maniac ways. She hoped Jessie wouldn't interfere with their work. She may not have a problem with Jessie,yet,she did not want her interrupting one of her favorite activities. Suddenly a terrible thought popped into Claire's head. What if Myrnin and Jessie were the type of couple that couldn't keep their hands off each other. She didn't think she could stand the sight of Myrnin kissing someone. A slight twinge of jealousy shoot through her which was weird because she had Shane.

Shouldn't she be happy that Myrnin finally found someone he could spend the rest of eternity with. But that brought up a thought Claire had been avoiding for awhile. She couldn't help but think she had rushed into her relationship with Shane. She was only 18 and had already settled down with the only guy she had ever been with, the only guy she had every kissed, the guy she lost her virginity to. He held of her firsts. But that didn't mean she wanted to be with him until she died.

_Stop it Claire. You love Shane and you want to spend the rest of your life with him. You don't love anybody but Shane._ The little voice in Claire's head said to her, and she tried to believe it. She really did but there was the less logical part of her head questioning her relationship with Shane.

"Claire? You okay?" Shane's voice asked snapping Claire out of her thoughts. She forgot he was in the car with her. Which was odd because he was sitting right next to her in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Claire responded taking his hand. Shane nodded, squeezed Claire's hand and focused his eyes back onto the road.

Claire looked out the car window as they passed the sign that welcomed outsiders into Morganville. "Welcome to Morganville. You'll never want to leave!" The sign sounded so happy. Happier than anything in this town. In a town full of death the happiest thing in the town is the sign welcoming in victims. _Wow, that was a bit_ dark. Claire thought to her self but it was honestly true.

When the car drove up the driveway she was greeted by a very excited Eve jumping up and down and running down to greet us and Micheal just leaned against the rail and watched Eve run up to Claire and hug with a very loving expression. Shane had gone up to the house to talk to Micheal leaving Claire with Eve. It probably wasn't the best idea to be standing out in the dark in Morganville but most vamps didn't mess with them anymore so they felt confident that they weren't going to get murdered.

* * *

**I will continue this story upon request.**

**DFTBA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy-vampire1 requested I continue so here it goes. Oh, and I've decided that this whole story will be in 1st person with Claire and I wanted to practice with 1st person so this is were I can. Oh and Claire not crazy the voice inside her is her conscience.**

******Disclaimer:I do not own the Morganville Vampires or any characters they are all owned by fabulous Rachel Caine. **

*******************************************DAYLIGHTERS SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.********************************************************

* * *

Last night had gone good. Not great just... good. Once inside I was bombarded by Eve with questions. How was it? Did I have a good time? How was the weather? Are you sad to be back here in Morganville? Good, yes, fine, no. Those were my answers to her questions because in all honesty the honeymoon to had gone good. It wasn't the spectacular event that I had hoped it would be. We were actually pretty close to Disney Land and I had tried to persuade Shane to go with me but it seemed like all he wanted to do was get in my pants. I wasn't complaining at first but I wanted to actually go out and do something instead of just staying in the little vacation home we were staying with courtesy of Amelie, but Shane didn't want to go any where and I certainly wasn't going to go out alone on my honeymoon.

There I go again, complaining about everything Shane does. I love him I really do. Why else would I marry him. _Because you felt like you needed to._ There it was again that tiny little voice in my head. That minuscule voice that seemed to be popping a lot more lately. It was honestly worrying me. Where did it come from. I never had any doubts until I came back from our honeymoon. _I'm here because before you were married you could have somewhat easily stepped out of the relationship. Now your stuck with him. Now it's hard to get of this. All the paper work, not to mention what Eve and Michael would think about it._ Was that really true. No It cant be I love Shane. Shane is my everything here, he's my light in the dark. _Are you really so sure anymore. _Stop it! I love Shane and I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life.

I'm going to be with Shane...for the rest of my life. Realization dawned on me. I was going to with Shane until the day I died. I am going to be with Shane until he dies. I am going to be with Shane until one of us dies. Do I really want this. That little voice in my head had moved it's way into the front of my mind. Why did this fact scare the hell out me. Why does that fact that I am going to be with Shane for the rest of my existence send terrified shivers down my spine. Why...

"Claire you in there?" Eve's voice snapped me out of whatever state of distress I was in. Maybe I could talk to Eve about it. Maybe she felt the same way after she married Michael.

"Yeah." I responded. Eve taking that as a you can come in opened the door and sat down next me.

"Hey, are you okay. You seemed really..." Eve paused for a moment looking for the right word. "Down."

"Yeah, I'm fi- Well no actually I'm not." I told my best friend truthfully. I didn't want to lie to her. "Did... Did you have regrets about marring Michael at first." Eve stared at me her mouth a gape.

"No, I didn't. I felt like it was the best decision of my life. Before he was turned back into a human I didn't care that he was a vampire I was willing to turn for him just so I could spend the rest of eternity with him. Claire are you having second thoughts about marring Shane?" I had never seen someone so passionate about something in my life.

"No, yes, maybe, I really don't know Eve. There's this little voice inside my head that's saying I rushed into this, that I got married to young, that I don't," I took a deep breath. "That I don't love him like I did back when I had first moved to Morganville." By now the tears had started to well up in my eyes.

"Oh Clairebear. Why would you be thinking stuff like this now. You were so happy at the wedding." Eve wrapped her arms around me to comfort me.

"I don't know Eve, I really don't know. It's just that ever since we came back from our honeymoon the voice had been there and it's getting more prominent. Eve what do I do?" The tears were now streaming down my face and ruining the little to no make- up I had on already. Eve didn't say anything. That didn't help but I felt nice to have her there just comforting me. I had to guess she didn't know what to do either and would rather give me no advice than bad advice, and I was grateful for that.

We had probably just sat there for an hour before Eve let go of me and said she had to go to bed. I just nodded and wiped my face.

"Thanks Eve. That helped out a lot." It was true to. Just being able to let that out made it feel like a giant weight had been lifted from my shoulders. "Anytime CB." She replied before leaving my room.

After Eve left I found myself thinking more about my relationship with Shane until I drifted off into a peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

**Okay guys I wrote the bottom half at 12 o'clock at night so If it has any mistakes I will fix them in the morning**

_**I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY UPON REQUEST **_**(that means review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So if you don't** read** my other stories than you probably don't know that right now i'm working on half a computer screen because the other side is broken so if there is any problem with the chapter I will fix it when i fix the screen.**

* * *

_I love him. I really do._ I had been telling myself that for the last couple of days now, forcing a smile onto my face while I was around him which was rarely. Eve hadn't said anything about what I told her. Micheal was still completely oblivious to the fact that me and Shane were having problems. _You are having problems with Shane._

There again was that tiny voice in my head. That sane voice in my head. I have been ignoring Shane as much as possible afraid I'll not be able to control my feelings and break down in front of him. I also haven't been to the lab either for that same reason. Recently I found my mind wondering towards Myrnin as I daydreamed.

How he had always been there for me and I for him. How even through his crazy days he cared enough about me not to harm me, even when he did he knew it was wrong and stopped. I couldn't blame him though, he was still insane and had no idea what he was doing. I also thought about his eyes and how they were the most beautiful shade of deep brown I had every seen. _  
_

There I had gone again thinking about him. I really need to stop it because it's definitely not helping the not wanting to be married to Shane situation. _See even you yourself can admit that you don't want to be married to Shane. You wouldn't be thinking about Myrnin like that if it weren't true. _

I couldn't ignore that small selfish voice in my head anymore. I couldn't keep telling myself lies. For some reason my love for Shane just seemed to have stopped suddenly like a car slamming on it's break to avoid an accident. I could not keep lying to myself but I did still have to lie to Shane still. Just because I don't love him anymore doesn't mean I want to break his heart. I just had to hide the truth a bit longer until I'm ready to tel-

My thoughts were cut off by a loud bang that came from downstairs. I quickly reached over and grabbed the stake I had sitting on my nightstand table just encase a vamp came looking for a midnight snack. I ran down the stairs as quietly as I could trying to make the least amount of noise possible. I got down to the bottom of the stairs and peered over the side of the couch to be confronted with the culprit of the sound.

Shane sat there with his hands in his face obviously frustrated, a flashing game over screen on the T.V. and a broken controller parts scattered on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"What the hell Shane! You scared the shit out of me! I thought something bad happened." I say exasperated. It seemed like Shane broke a controller everyday now, letting his anger get the best of him. "Did you really have to break the controller? It's just a fucking game!"

"What's the big deal? I'm sorry I scared you but you don't have to yell at me." Shane said turning around to face me with fire in his eyes. That look really scared me. Why was he mad at _me _I wasn't the one who broke the controller just because I lost at a video game.

"Because money doesn't grow on tree's Shane. You can't keep doing that we don't have unlimited money." I almost shouted back. Honestly though I didn't know why were yelling like this. _Because you want something to yell at him about. _ Why did this voice have to be so logical?

"You know what Shane? I'm not arguing about this with you, but I'm not paying for anymore controllers you break you're gonna have to pay for them on your own." I stated before he could say anything more.

I ran back up the stairs and once again cried myself to sleep thinking about how I was getting out of this relationship.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter but i'm using half a screen that is still kind of messed up so i'll update this story as soon i can.**


End file.
